


Another treasure map

by Haru D Nae (Anaelita)



Series: Around the Grand Line [30]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Canon Compliant, Cute Ending, Cute Kids, Gen, M/M, Pranks and Practical Jokes, Pre-Canon, Teenagers sailing with the Pirate King, Treasure Hunting, Underage Drinking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-08
Updated: 2018-08-08
Packaged: 2019-06-22 05:31:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15574830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anaelita/pseuds/Haru%20D%20Nae
Summary: Shanks has an idea to prank Buggy and gets all of the crew to help him.





	1. Prologue

Shanks has an idea. He talks about it with Nekomamushi and Inuarashi who adhere with glee.

Then the three of them go to their Captain and expose their plan, and Roger laughs brightly, accepting to help them in what would be the best prank of the year.

Soon the rest of the crew is aware of the teenagers' scheme, and everyone wants to lend a hand. It takes them a few days and a bit of organization so Buggy doesn't find out what they're up to... but everything is finally ready.


	2. Chapter 2

Buggy wakes up early, like often. He yawns and stretches, hears Shanks softly breathing in the upper bed, and decides to leave him be. He puts on a shirt and makes his way to the galley, his stomach already growling for breakfast.

There he finds Nekomamushi and Inuarashi chatting lively, and a few other members of the crew.

"Morning", Buggy sleepily mumbles as he pours himself a large glass of fresh orange juice. Then he grabs a plate, piles upon it two pieces of toast and the closest marmalade he finds, and he sits next to his Mink friends.

"Hey, Buggy, slept well ?" Nekomamushi inquires.

The blue-haired boy hums and nods as he sips his juice.

"Say", Inuarashi perks in, "wanna explore a bit today ?"

"Sure, if we don't have too much chores."

"I asked Rayleigh earlier, he said we can leave the ship as long as we're back for lunch."

"Neat", Buggy beams. "But shouldn't we wait for Shanks ?"

Nekomamushi dismisses the question with a wave of the paw. "Nah, you know he oversleeps whenever he can, if we leave soon we'll have more time to explore..."

"...and find treasures ?", the cabin boy asks, full of hope.

"Exactly !"

The two Minks look excitedly at each other, then at Buggy.

"Alright, alright, let me finish my breakfast and off we go."

 

* * *

 

After retrieving his trusty knives and a small bag to carry whatever they'd find, Buggy leaves his bunk and walks towards the deck to join his friends.

"There you are !" the cat Mink shouts at his attention. He's already sat on the railing and ready to get down.

Not one minute after, the three young explorers are on firm ground and ready to wander around.

Inuarashi takes the lead. "Follow me, I overheard the guys saying there was a forest over there."

Nekomamushi and Buggy follow suit.

Walking through the woods without getting lost isn't easy so the dog Mink borrowed a map from their navigator. And he did well, because the forest is so thick they can barely see through it.

"Seems like a good place to hide a treasure", Buggy muses.

"I know, right ? Look everywhere, I'm sure we'll find something in a matter of minutes", Nekomamushi grins.

And indeed, just a few steps later Buggy notices a tall tree that for some reason catches his attention. He stops walking, examines it and finds at its feet a spot where the ground has clearly been dug recently. He can't contain his excitement anymore, and shouts, "There ! I found a treasure !" before running to the spot in question and digging frantically with his bare hands.

Nekomamushi and Inurashi shortly join him. "Great ! Let's see what's in there !" They both help him dig and after a short while, they find a sealed tube of wood, the kind of ones used to protect parchments and other rolls of paper.

Buggy grabs one of his knives and removes the wax seal, quickly opens the tube to reveal its content. Unrolling the piece of paper, he opens wide eyes and beams. "A flashy treasure map ! Awesome !"

"Looks like a map of the forest and there's a treasure... here ?" Inuarashi muses, pointing at an obvious red mark on the map.

"Gyahahahaha ! This is just perfect !" Buggy exults. _For once, it's not a prank from the_ _annoying_ _redhead, and he can claim the treasure as his since he found the map himself !_ "Let's go find the treasure !"

 

* * *

 

"Geez, where is it, where is iiit ?", an impatient Buggy whines.

Inuarashi rolls his eyes. "Come on, it should be at the end of this path."

"We can't be far now", Nekomamushi asserts.

"Why are you two so sure of yourselves ?", the cabin boy squints.

"Because we've followed the route according to the map, just be patient", the dog Mink says.

Buggy grumbles something inaudible but keeps walking.

"There, I found a cavern !", Nekomamushi shouts a few feet away from them.

The two other teenagers run to their friend.

Buggy draws out one of his knives in anticipation. "I wonder if there's someone in there. We should stay together in case there's a fight."

"We weren't going anywhere", the cat Mink informs.

Inuarashi provides a torch that they light up to help their progression through the cavern.

"Oi, Neko, Inu, I can't find any footsteps here, isn't that weird ?"

"They probably erased their traces so no one would find their treasure", Nekomamushi imagines.

"It has to be a great one then", Inuarashi adds.

"We have to find it ! Gyahaha, imagine Shanks's face when we come back with all the riches !"

Both Minks smirk as they continue their exploration. There are a lot of passages leading to dark rooms in this cavern and each one is a disappointment : no pile of treasure chests, no jewels, no gold !

Finally, Buggy hears something at the end of a narrow passageway. He shushes Nekomamushi and Inuarashi, then draws the rest of his knives to get ready to fight. _We're pirates, we'll take the loot by force if need be._ He silently motions at the Minks to follow him, waits near the end of the passage... and barges in with a loud "To the treasure !!", hoping to find a good fight and gold at the end... only to discover his nakama gathered in the last room around a great buffet. He stands in front of everyone and "What", is the only word that manages to leave his mouth. Buggy blinks once or twice to make sure he's not dreaming.

The navigator comes into view, grinning from ear to ear. "How did you like my little map ?"

"Wait a minute, was that a prank ?" The blue-haired boy grits his teeth then turns around to watch the two Minks laughing their asses off in the background. Buggy scowls at them, then at the audience who still looks like they're waiting for something. He feels his cheeks heating up a little a having been tricked. _What next ? They've made fun of me already..._

Shanks provides the answer when he walks towards him, holding his arms open for a hug and beaming like someone who won the lottery. "Happy birthday Buggy !"

All of the crew join the redhead in loud cheering.

The blue-haired kid blinks. _Oh._ _Is it that day already ?_

Shanks hugs him tight, lifting him up the ground a little. "Say, say, what do you think ? T'was _my_ idea !"

Buggy blushes a little, wriggling to get out of the other's embrace. "Gee, thanks, but why the fake treasure map ?"

"You love those !"

"But I love treasures too..." he whines.

"Well this time your treasure is your nakama", Shanks offers with a little smile. He holds his hand out in direction of the rest of the crowd. "All gathered together to celebrate your birthday ! Isn't that awesome ?"

Buggy frowns in thought. _Even his own parents weren't able to celebrate him like this..._ He awkwardly smiles and sheds a tear that he wipes instantly. "Yeah, that's nice."

Roger interrupts the kids with a pat on their shoulders. "Now that the birthday boy's here", he turns to the crowd and talks louder, "Time to party !"

"Yeah !" Everyone cheers and take turns to hug the young cabin boy.

Buggy feels embarrassed and happy all at once.

 

* * *

 

The birthday boy laughs, drinks and eats to his heart's content.

The crew really did a great job here and the blue-haired cabin boy feels grateful for all their hard work. The navigator drew the treasure map, the Captain sealed it, the redhead buried it with the help of the two Minks, the First Mate coordinated everyone so everything would be bought on time and everyone else lent a hand in bringing all the stuff to the cavern. The cook prepared the buffet once everything was set up and every dish is, as usual, exquisite. Of course, sometimes someone couldn't help but say something that would compromise the operation... But Rayleigh shut them up with a precise wave of Conqueror's Haki in order not to ruin the surprise.

All the while Buggy didn't suspect a thing and he's kinda impressed by the resources of the crew when it comes to pranking a nakama... At any rate, he's glad he's in this crew, both for the life aboard the Discovery and occasions like this to party 'til the sun rises. He turns to Shanks, sat on the bench next to him, and slurs, half-drunk, "D'you think I'mma get a gun now that I'm older ?"

A similarly wasted redhead answers, "Naaah, no way. I'm older and didn't get one."

Rayleigh perks in, "That's correct, you're still too young for this. How old are you again ?"

"Thirteen", Buggy says without thinking.

A few crewmates close by choke on their respective drinks and foods.

A few other ones lift their heads, curious.

Roger walks towards the cabin boys now ducking their heads between their shoulders, but doesn't say a word.

Rayleigh lifts an eyebrow. "Is that so ? Why did you lie about being sixteen ?"

"Cause you wouldn't keep me on board if I was younger", Buggy plaintively explains. His eyes flick to Shanks at his side, then back at Rayleigh, and he adds, "T'was _his_ idea."

"Hey !" His bunkmate nudges him in the ribs.

Rayleigh knocks them both on their heads. "This is for lying."

"Ouch !" Shanks rubs the painful spot.

Another knock on the head for Buggy. "And this for ratting your nakama out."

Roger finally speaks. "So we've got two brats aboard, am I right ?"

Shanks and Buggy both duck their heads in silence.

The Captain sighs and shakes his head. "Good grief, I had a clue but never knew you were _that_ young..." Then he laughs.

The cabin boys look at each other in disbelief.

"You're pretty good cabin boys considering your age, keep it up and you'll become great pirates one day", Roger smiles at them.

Shanks tilts the hem of his straw hat upwards, and says with stars in his eyes, "Will do, Captain !"

Buggy puffs out his chest and adds proudly, "We won't disappoint you !"

The party resumes as if nothing happened, some crewmates even trying to get the boys drunker as retaliation for lying about their age.

 

* * *

 

That night Shanks passes out on too much wine, and Buggy sleeps next to him and the two Minks, the fur keeping them warm.

Not too far, Rayleigh tiredly nudges Roger in the arm. "Look, they're holding hands..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy birthday Buggy :D


End file.
